Of Secret Notes and Lions
by JewelOfTheSea101
Summary: Curfew would be considered a bad thing for most. Then again I never was very normal.


I only claim my OC Grace! The rest belongs to the lovely JK Rowling!

-*Of Secret Notes And Lions*-

I huffed angrily, stalking out of the Common Room. Don't get me wrong, I love the Weasley Twins and their pranks, just not when their on me!  
Muttering to myself, I began plotting my revenge as I walked down the steps. Lost in my thoughts, I walked straight into someone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Grace! I wasn't looking!" Said an all too familiar Scottish accent. I blew my dark hair out of my eyes and looked up.  
"Oh, err...h-hey Oliver." I stuttered nervously, a light pink blush making its way onto my face. He smiled down at me.  
"Well I better get back to the Common Room. See you." He said waving, after helping me up. I sighed.  
Yeah that's right. I like Oliver Wood. Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, with the most amazing Scottish accent. I sighed again. Well at least he knows I'm alive...  
I spent a few more minutes walking around, my thoughts revolving around Oliver. I heard the Clock chime 9:25. Crap, it was almost curfew!  
Turning around, I started jogging back to the Common Room. Rounding the corner, I saw two familiar red heads walking towards me.  
"Oi! Grace! We've been looking for you!" George said, looping his arm through mine, and walking back to the Common Room.  
"Yeah! Sorry about dying your hair green. Though you did change it back rather quickly..." Fred continued, mimicking his brother, and taking my other arm. I just rolled my eyes.  
"It's alright boys. I should have expected it." I sighed. I've been doing that a lot lately...hmm...  
"Oh! We found this in your room by the way-" George started.  
"-And plan to tease you mercilessly about whoever sent it!" Fred finished. By now we had made it to the Common Room, and the twins pulled me down on the couch.  
I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously, before taking the bit of parchment from George's out-stretched hand.  
I paused, mid-way through opening it.  
"Wait a second, how did you two get in my room?!" I hissed, glaring at them.  
"OH-That's not important! Just open it!" Fred practically yelled. Oh yeah. Mister Patience. I glared at him, but started unfolding it, to see a poem:

A beauty like yours I have never seen

Your cheeks like roses on a summer's eve.

Mind so pure and wit so sharp, excuse me

While I attempt to win your heart.

~Your Secret Admirer

Alright, so it was a little cheesy, but I liked it that way. I gaped down at the paper, my cheeks turning a rosy blush. Slowly, my lips broke into a smile.

"Well…?" George asked impatiently.

"I-I have a Secret Admirer." I whispered biting my lip, and gazing into the fire.

"We knew th-," He was cut off by Fred elbowing him sharply in the ribs. I pretended not to notice.

"Do you know who it is?" Fred asked, grabbing the letter. My thoughts immediately shot to Oliver, but I shook my head. Why would Oliver like me? I was just…Well, me. Sure I was pretty I guess, but he played Quidditch, and I was afraid to even touch a broom! We were too different. I sighed.

"I haven't the foggiest. But I know who I want it to be…" I lead off. George cocked his head at me.

"And who, may I ask, has caught the lovely Princess Grace's interest?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled, leaning into his ear.

"Why, the Quidditch Prince of course!" I whispered just loud enough for Fred, him, and myself to hear. George glanced over at Oliver as Fred laughed.

"I told you mate!" He said to his twin, holding out his hand for his money. I just rolled my eyes blushing, as George grumbled, reaching into his pocket.

Walking towards the Common Room, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned a corner, and dove behind a portrait. The footsteps came to a gradual stop.

Peeking out, I saw Oliver look around confused. I knew someone was following me. Those footsteps had been behind me since I left the Great Hall. But why was Oliver following me? Before I could ponder this thought, I heard his footsteps walk towards my portrait, and pause. Wow, he's good.

Hurriedly, I cast a quick disillusment charm that made me blend in with my surroundings. I stood completely still, just as he pushed the portrait aside. Looking around, he sighed.

"Grace, I know you're here." He said, his eyes shifting around. I held my breath. How did he know?! My mind went into panic mode.

*Did he figure out I like him? No, no…Fred and George wouldn't have said anything…* I was jolted out of my shock by a shiver running down my spine, and looked down. Crap! The charm had worn off while I was distracted! I leaned up against the wall, biting my lip nervously as my eyes locked with Oliver's. He stared at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Why did you hide from me?" He asked bluntly. I blushed.

"I-I was not! I was… a-admiring the stone work behind here! Yeah that's what I was doing." I said rubbing the back of my neck, knowing it wouldn't convince him.

I had been avoiding him all week after the note incident. Seeing what I was missing out on everyday… even the thought depressed me too much. Plus, I had gotten more notes and flowers from my Secret Admirer, and I had been focusing on figuring out who it was.

"Yeah, because everyone inspects walls, behind portraits, while their invisible. That makes perfect sense." Note sarcasm.

"Pshh, err…I-I um- I have not been avoiding you!" I lied again quickly, wincing at how fake it sounded. He smirked, taking a step towards me, causing me to stumble back into the wall.

"You really cannot lie. Now, why have you been avoiding me?" He frowned at the last part. When I didn't answer, he paled.

"Oh my God… The Twins told you didn't they! That's why! Now you probably hate me…uhh-I…I need to-," Oliver cut off, stumbling back. I looked up, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still pressed against the wall. He turned around slowly.

"You mean, they didn't tell you?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head, still confuzzled(Yeah I said confuzzled. Sue me). He smiled slightly.

"They didn't tell you I wrote the note? Then why were you avoiding me?" He asked again, stepping forward.

"You wrote the note?" I breathed out. Oliver nodded. I smiled, looking down.

"I was avoiding you, because I couldn't stand the thought of it not being you." I replied. He leaped forward, claiming my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss. One stray thought entered my mind.

*Wow, My life is like a soap opera.*

Kind of cheesy I know! Please review!


End file.
